The New Girls: Senior Year
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Fourth in the series. It's the final year of high school for Nina, Lisa, Terra, Wendy and their respective boyfriends. Prequel to Sons and Daughters
1. Chapter 1

Making his way through the school hallways on his way to where his girlfriend Nina had her locker, Eric had no idea just how she would react to the water spraying roses that he had gotten her for Valentine's Day. Finally, he spotted her standing in front of her open locker as she pulled out her Science book. Seeing him approaching her from the corner of her eye, she turned to face him as he handed her the roses, a subtle smile on his lips as she took the roses from him and bent her head slightly towards them in order to smell them.

Before she could, however, a squirt of water hit her in the forehead and ran down her face. She released her hold on the roses in order to wipe the water off of her face with one hand while giving her boyfriend the biggest glare she could muster.

"That was the most unromantic gift you've ever given me in the four years I've been your girlfriend!" she yelled.

"Come on, Nina. It was supposed to be fun," he replied.

"Yeah? Well, spraying your girlfriend in the face with water isn't the best way to show you're being romantic, Eric!" she snapped before she turned on her heel and stormed off down the hall away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Warning: Hints of sex will be mentioned in this chapter. Chapter not intended for younger readers.

Seated beside his girlfriend on the couch, Kyle remembered the engagement ring he'd bought just for this moment, so he moved from beside his girlfriend and knelt down on the ground in front of her while he pulled out the engagement ring box from his pants pocket. His mom, who was nearby, saw the box he pulled out of his pants pocket. Realizing what he intended to do, felt her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"Oh. He's going to pop the question," she choked out.

"Honey, he can hear you," her husband told her.

Ignoring his parents, Kyle met Lisa's gaze as he slowly opened the engagement ring box.

"Lisa, seeing as how you and I are still together after four years of high school despite a brief breakup our freshman year, I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked.

Tears came to her eyes as she said "nothing would make me happier then to become your wife. Of course I'll marry you."

He only smiled as he slid the diamond engagement ring onto his girlfriend's left third finger before their lips briefly met while they ignored the fact that both of his parents were still in the room.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," she replied.

Their kiss ended when his mom cleared her throat, which told them they were no longer the only ones in the room.

"Lisa, could I steal my son away from you for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Sure," Lisa replied.

"Thank you, dear," she added as she turned and headed towards the kitchen, followed by Kyle.

Line Break

Outside in the backyard, Kyle faced his mom.

"Why did you have me come out to the backyard, mom?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Is it because of Lisa, mom? If it is, I'm not ending my engagement to her," he said.

"That's the last thing I want you to do. All I want is for you to be happy. If being with Lisa makes you happy, then go for it."

He blinked, slightly confused by how approving she was being of Lisa.

"Lisa loves you as much as you love her, that much I can see."

"But you didn't like Lisa when you first met her, mom. Remember?"

His mom sighed.

"True. I didn't at first, because she was of a different faith. But now, I see I was wrong."

Line Break

Hours later, after making sure that both his parents were sound asleep, Lisa lay on her back on the bed in Kyle's room, having already removed her clothes while her finacee quickly removed his own clothes before he got on the bed above her and both teens smiled.

"You ready, Lisa?" Kyle asked as both he and his finacee got underneath the sheets.

"Ready as I'll ever be, despite the fact that we're not even married yet, Kyle," she replied.

"Who cares? We'll get married eventually. I want you, Lisa," he added.

"And I want you," she put in.

He gently but quickly entered her, making her gasp a little from the pain and slight discomfort. Concerned, he shifted his gaze to his finacee.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Their lips sought each other even as he gently begin to move within her, making her let out a slight groan. Smiling slightly, he picked up his pace a little and her soft moans increased in volume, while making sure to keep them low so they wouldn't wake up his parents. When the sun rose the next morning, Lisa slowly opened her eyes and remembered the events of the night before during the post graduation party that his parents had held for both her and her finacee. She smiled lightly as she let her gaze shift to her still sleeping finacee, who currently lay in the bed beside her.

Leaning over, she softly kissed his cheek before she slid out of his bed in an effort not to wake him. Gathering her clothes, she got dressed before she left the bedroom, letting her finacee get some sleep. Despite the fact that he was her finacee, she still needed to live at her own house. Once she got home, she let herself in, only to be greeted by her mom. Trina looked at her eighteen year old daughter, a slight frown on her face.

"Lisa, why were you out all night? Do you even know just how sick with worry I've been?!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, mom. I stayed the night at Kyle's house," Lisa replied.

Just then, Trina noticed the diamond engagement ring currently adorning Lisa's left third finger and she smiled a little.

"Well, now, seems like I'll be helping my daughter in planning her wedding," she said.

"Yes, mom. You will," Lisa replied.

"When did Kyle propose?"

"Last night, during the post graduation party that was held at his house."

Just then, April entered the living room, still half asleep.

"Lisa, did you just get home?" she asked.

Trina and Lisa looked at each other.

"Yes, April, she did, but I'll tell you now that your sister has a good reason why," Trina said.

"Mom, let me tell her," Lisa put in.

"Fine."

"April, how would you like to have Kyle become your brother in law?" Lisa asked her sister.

"That would be really cool if he did."

"Well, you'll be getting him as a brother in law, because he and I are getting married," Lisa told April.

"What? He asked you to marry him?"

"He sure did, little sister," Lisa added as she extended her left hand so April could see the diamond engagement ring that rested on her third finger.

Line Break

Over the course of the day, Lisa couldn't help but admire the engagement ring resting on her left hand's third finger.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving her house, Lisa made her way towards her fiancé Kyle's house. She had no idea just how to break the news of her pregnancy to her fiancé and his parents. As she walked, she mentally tried to come up with how to announce that she was expecting Kyle's son or daughter.

'_Hi, Mr. and Mrs. B. Your son banged me the night of the graduation party you held you held for him and me a month ago and now I'm pregnant with your grandson or granddaughter.'_

Lisa shook her head as if to toss that method to break the news that she was pregnant away.

_'I can't tell them that way. There's got to be another way to tell Kyle and his parents that they're going to become a father and grandparents eight months from now,' _she thought.

She came in sight of her fiancé's house at that moment, still not quite sure how to tell him or his parents. Standing on the doorstep, she knocked on the door and patiently waited for either her finacee or one of his parents to come to the door. The door was opened by a slightly sleepy Kyle, who was still in his sleepwear. Seeing his finacee, he blinked.

"Lisa, what are you doing here? It's seven thrity in the morning," he said.

"I know. There's something kind of important that I need to talk to you about. Can I come in?"

"Sure," he replied as he stood back and Lisa entered her finacee's house.

"Lisa, what was so imporant that you had to come by my house at seven thirty in the morning?" he asked as he closed the front door.

Lisa looked at her finacee.

"Do you remember the night I stayed over here after the graduation party a month ago?"

"Yeah."

Lisa took a deep breath.

"Well, I think I'm pregnant," she said.

"P-pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's been a month since I missed my period amd neither of us used protection that night."

His face paled.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean "What are we going to do?", Kyle? I've got your son or daughter growing in my belly and that's all you've got to say?!" Lisa demanded.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I love you, but I'm not quite ready for fatherhood. Are you going to abort the pregnancy?" he asked.

Anger at the mention of aborting the pregnancy flooded through Lisa and she strode up to her finacee before she slapped him soundly on the side of his face. Holding his stinging cheek, his gaze met with hers.

"How dare you suggest I abort the baby you planted inside of me!" she yelled.

"What's this I hear about a baby?" his mom asked as she joined her son and eventual daughter in law.

The engaged couple both looked at the red haired, middle aged woman before they exchanged glances.

"Do we really have to do this right now, Lisa?" he asked

"Yes, or I break off our engagement," she snapped as her right hand inched dangerously close to the diamond and sapphire engagement ring on her left third finger.

Realizing that he might lose the girl of his dreams. the redhead swallowed.

"Well? I'm waiting. Do I become a grandma or not, you two?"

"Yes. You will become a grandma. I took a pregnancy test this morning and it confirmed that I'm going to have your son's baby," Lisa replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in the bridal room with her maid of honor, two bridesmaids and her junior bridesmaid, Lisa looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror while Terra, as her maid of honor, adjusted her wedding veil slightly.

"Oh, Lisa. You look so beautiful," April told her older sister.

"I'm really nervous that something will go wrong and ruin today," she admitted.

"Don't think like that, Lisa. Nothing will ruin your big day or keep you from marrying the guy you love," Nina scolded her best friend.

"Thanks, Nina," Lisa replied.

"No problem."

Having adjusted her best friend's wedding veil, Terra moved out from behind her best friend.

"Kenny better not die today, cause there's no way I'm raising my son without my husband," she said.

Line Break

Away from the bride to be, her maid of honor, two bridesmaids and her junior bridesmaid, Kyle fixed his tie while his three best men all stood behind him, also adjusting their ties. Finally, the groom to be faced his three best men.

"I feel really nervous about today, like something's going to go horribly wrong," he said.

"Why would you think that? Nothing bad's going to happen on your wedding day, Kyle. I won't allow it," Stan replied as he turned to face Kenny.

"You're not planning on anything going wrong, are you?" he asked his fair haired friend.

The blonde blinked.

"No. Of course not. My wife would be so angry at me if I did anything to ruin Lisa's wedding day. You know what my wife's temper is like. Her temper's gotten worse ever since she gave birth to my son," he said.

His three friends knew exactly what he meant. Just then, April joined her soon to be brother in law and his three best men.

"Lisa's getting a little anxious to get this wedding underway," she told them.

"Ok. Thanks, April. Ready, guys?" he asked.

They all nodded and left the room together while April rejoined her sister and her sister's three friends. Entering the bridal room, April watched as her sister's maid of honor and two bridesmaids each gathered their bouquets and left the room together, leaving just the two sisters alone in the room.

"Lisa, do you think I'll ever find someone who will like me for me like you and Kyle?" she asked.

"Oh, April, of course you will," Lisa replied.

April smiled.

"Thanks, sis. Now, let's get you married today," April added as she handed Lisa her wedding bouquet before she went out of the room ahead of Lisa.

Taking a few minutes, Lisa steadied herself before she too followed her sister to where her finacee waited for her. She approached the altar while never taking her eyes off of her finacee and soon to be husband. Once at the altar, she handed her bouquet to her maid of honor before facing the minister, as did her finacee.

During the minister's long pre vow speech, Lisa kept sneaking looks over at her finacee every so often. Finally, the minister got to the part where he asked for the rings, which the best man gave the minister, followed by the minister handing Lisa Kyle's wedding band and handing Kyle Lisa's wedding band.

Lisa slid the slightly larger wedding band she held onto her finacee's left hand third finger while saying the vows the minister was leading her through, while Kyle did the same with the wedding band he held. The minister finished up the wedding ceremony by pronouncing Kyle and Lisa husband and wife and the newly married couple lovingly kissed each other before they turned and left the altar hand in hand.

Line Break

During the reception, Stan stood up from where he sat by the groom and lightly tapped a knife against the side of the glass he held.

"I'd like to say something on behalf of the bride and groom," he said once everyone had focused on him.

He turned to the bride and groom.

"First off, I've known the groom here for a very long time and now that he's found himself a wonderful and loving woman, I wish them all the best in the years to come."

He sat back down and April rose to her feet with a soda glass in hand.

"Lisa, I've known you my whole life, which isn't saying much since I'm only eleven," she said, which made a few people present laugh a little bit.

"Anyway, I am so happy you've found a great guy to spend the rest of your life with. I hope I get lots of little nieces or nephews to baby sit one of these days," she concluded, which made Lisa and Kyle exchange slightly amourous glances at each other in anticipation of their wedding night, which was still a few hours away after they made their departure towards the end of the reception. Just then, the young bride felt the baby she was currently carrying suddenly kick.

"Ooh," she said softly as her right hand went to her swollen belly, which made her husband look over at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The baby just decided to kick, is all," she replied.

"Really?"

Line Break

Terra sat at the wedding party's table with her year old son on her lap, watching her six month pregnant best friend and her husband as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. Her husband stood a few feet away, busy chatting with another of the wedding guests when a different wedding guest smashed her wine glass over his head, which made his eyes close and he fell facedown on the edge of the dancefloor. She only sighed and she noticed the slight dismayed look make its way onto Lisa's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Seated opposite his girlfriend in the booth they always sat at their favorite restaurant, Stan felt the weight of the engagement ring box resting inside of his pant pocket. He'd been planning on this moment for some time now.

"Wendy, you know how much I love you, right?" he asked.

Her gaze met his.

"Of course I do," she replied.

He decided it was now or never. Sliding out of his side of the booth, he moved over to her side of the booth, pulling the ring box out of his pocket as he knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box.

Seeing the ring currently nestled in the box, her hands covered her mouth while tears glistened in her eyes. He waited patiently for her answer, while still holding the open ring box. Finally, she nodded her head in a yes motion, which made him smile. He took the ring out of its box and slid it onto her third finger when she extended her left hand.

Line Break

The next morning, Wendy lay awake in bed with her left hand in front of her line of vision as she looked at the diamond and pearl engagement ring that rested on her third finger, feeling herself smiling a little. She couldn't wait until she and her finacee offically got married. Over at his own house, Stan lay awake in bed, wondering how his parents would react to the news that he had proposed to his girlfriend at the age of eighteen. At least one of his friends had already tied the knot with his current wife the night of thier junior prom and had already become a first time father with the birth of his son, Bryan.


	6. Chapter 6

Lying on her back, Wendy looked up into her husband's eyes. Her mother in law had agreed to baby-sit Bree overnight, seeing as how it was the newlyweds' wedding night. Her wedding dress lay draped over the back of a chair from when her new husband had slowly removed it just a minute before, leaving her in nothing but her birthday suit. He took the time to also remove his wedding attire, so he too was fully exposed in his birthday suit. He gently lay himself on top of her as he got ready to hopefully concieve a little brother or sister for Bree.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

She only nodded before he plunged himself deep within her. Her moans of pleasure, soft at first, steadily got louder as there was no one within the house that was able to hear their moans and grunts of pleasure.

Line Break

The next morning found the newly married couple peacefully sleeping in each other's embrace. Slowly opening her eyes, Wendy turned her head towards her husband, only to find he too was awake and their gazes locked.

"Well, Mrs. Mar., what's on your mind?" he softly questioned.

She smiled at hearing just how easily their shared last name rolled off his tongue.

"Say it again, honey," she replied.

"Mrs. Mar.," he repeated.

"I couldn't imagine anything better then being your wife and claiming your last name as my own from now on."


	7. Chapter 7

Seated on the exam table at the clinic, Wendy anxiously waited with her husband for the doctor to arrive and explain the reason why she was bleeding. Finally, the door of the exam room opened and the doctor walked in.

"I found out what the cause of your wife's bleeding was. I understand that your wife was pregnant," he began, but Stan cut him off.

"Wait. What do you mean "my wife was pregnant," doctor?"

The doctor sighed.

"The reason why your wife bled is because there was something wrong with the pregnancy. Your wife's body rid itself of the baby that she was carrying. I'm very sorry."

Wendy began crying even before the doctor finished speaking and Stan attempted to comfort her the best he could.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll try again in giving Bree a sibling."

"But what if I lose the next baby?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sleeping peacefully in her husband's arms, a now nine month pregnant Lisa stirred at the sensation of sharp, stabbing pains that centered around her back and stomach areas and her eyes flew open as she realized she was going into labor. Feeling his wife of only three months stir, Kyle also woke up.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's time, Kyle," was all Lisa could say before she was overcome by a painful contraction.

Realizing that his son or daughter was coming, the redhead hastily got out of bed, helped his heavily pregnant wife out of bed, down the stairs and barely managed to grab the hospital bag before the two eighteen year olds got into the car on their way to the hospital. During the drive to the hospital, Lisa let out small cries and moans of pain. Beside her in the driver's seat, her husband silently prayed that he'd make it to the hospital before his son or daughter decided to be born in the car.

"Hold on, Lisa. We'll make it," he told his wife.

Turning her head, Lisa glared at her husband.

"If I give birth to our son or daughter before we reach the hospital, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week, Kyle!" she snapped before a sudden, intense contraction made her scream out in pain.

Line Break

Finally, the teenaged husband and wife reached the hospital. The redhead parked his car, turned off the engine and got out to help his wife out of the car and into the hospital. After grabbing the hospital bag out of the car, the two eighteen year olds entered the hospital, and after getting directions, headed to the deliverly ward. After being garbed in a hospital gown, Lia lay propped against some pillows in the bed she occupied with her left hand resting on her heavily swollen belly. Her brown eyes locked with the green eyes of her husband.

"I'm only giving you thre kids honey," she said softly.

He just smiled.

"Three's good," he replied.

The husband and wife were silent for a few minutes as Lisa winced from the painful contraction that washed over her.

"Ooh. Where's the doctor at? I want an epidural," she said once the contraction ended.

Line Break

Half an hour later, Dr. Steven McField joined the teen parents to be. Lisa looked up as he walked into the room.

"Hello, Lisa. I'm Dr. McField. I hear yo want some pain medication?"

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Stan stood in the middle of the doorframe that led into the bedroom he shared with his wife. It had only been two weeks since Wendy's miscarriage, but the grief they were currently feeling was still raw and fresh. Just then, the sound of the doorbell ringing downstairs made him leave his spot in the doorframe in order to answer it and see who had come by. Lying on her side of the bed with her back to the door, Wendy had felt her husband's gaze lingering on her, but she refused to turn her head and look at him. She knew he was heartbroken just as much as she was for the baby they'd lost so recently.

Line Break

Opening the front door, Stan saw that Nina was standing on the doorstep. Seeing him, Nina smiled sadly. She alone knew how Wendy felt right now, given that she too had suffered a miscarriage.

"I'm so sorry about your loss, Stan. Is she upstairs?" Nina asked.

"Thanks, Nina. Yeah, she is," he replied as he stood back to allow Nina to enter.

"It's only been a couple of weeks since it happened, but I thought my wife could use the company of someone who's also gone through this so it doesn't feel like she's alone," he told Nina, while being careful not to upset her.

Nina made her way up the stairs to the second floor and then headed down the short hallway towards the bedroom that was at the end of the hallway. She paused in the doorway and could see Wendy lying in the bed with her back to the door.

"Wendy?" she asked softly as she took a step into the room.

hearing Nina's voice from the doorway behind her, Wendy finally turned her head and Nina could easily see that her friend had been crying.

"Hi, Nina," she said as her friend took a seat beside her on the bed.

"How are you holding up?" she asked gently.

"I don't know. Why does it have to hurt so much, Nina?" Wendy questioned before she broke down into tears again.

Nina sighed.

"I don't know why, Wendy. All I know is that there's different reasons why women miscarry."


End file.
